1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to bracing strips for timber-framed buildings.
2. Background Art
A variety of steel bracing strips of different cross-sectional configurations are used for bracing timber wall and roof structures of buildings. The braces are, in most cases, required to have good strength in compression as well as in tension and so are commonly angled, saw cuts being made in the timber members crossed to receive closely a flange of an angled member; or where cyclonic conditions preclude the cutting of studs, the strips are curved, or bent along their center-lines through wide angles, the strips being flattened where nailed to a plate, stud or other member of the frame. One such bracing strip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,002.
These bracing strips have been found generally satisfactory, but there is some danger of accident to workmen from the raw edges of the metal of which the braces are formed. Another difficulty has been found in nailing bracing strips made of metal of such gauge as will afford adequate strength in compression. To overcome this latter disadvantage many such bracing strips are formed with a series of nail holes.
Another disadvantage is that, as the bracing strips are required in a fairly wide range of lengths, the transport and storage of these presents problems.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of minimizing these disadvantages.